


Amelie

by Terfle



Category: Le fabuleux destin d'Amélie Poulain | Amélie (2001)
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 11:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12480184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terfle/pseuds/Terfle
Summary: Amelie in poetry





	Amelie

She’s red of skirt and fair of face  
Picks up memories and starts the chase.  
Curious eyes like a French Snow White  
Unsuspecting Prince enters stage far right.  
She meddles and guides with intent to teach  
But a true love life is just out of reach.  
Listen to the man with the thin glass bones  
Serenity and contentment could be hers to own.  
If only she’d stop playing around with that goddamn gnome.


End file.
